Our future
by OrionFowl
Summary: Robin and Athena celebrate a very special day together, and look towards tomorrow. A birthday gift for a friend. Spoilers for Dual Destines.


**A/N: Honestly, I should probably admit at this point that this account is just me collecting as many different Dual Destinies femslash rarepairs as I can. Today's pairing: Robin Newman and Athena Cykes. It's time for femslash!**

* * *

 **Our Future: A RobinxAthena one-shot**

September 15, 2029

Newman Residence, Robin's room

9:15 a.m.

"How do I look?" Robin asked, nervously tugging at the fancy red dress she'd worn for this very special occasion.

"You look great, meine liebe," Athena said warmly, looking over her girlfriend. Shortly after graduating from Themis Legal Academy, the prosecutor student confessed to the passionate defense attorney that freed her and then had defended her best friend with such fervor.

As it happened, Athena had also been quite impressed with the way Robin stood up to Professor Means when the defense attorney was in trouble, and as well as the beautiful art she created. So when the prosecutor student confessed her feelings, Athena found herself reciprocating those feelings.

Ever since then, the two girls supported each other in whatever way they could. Even though Robin couldn't investigate alongside Athena, she kept an open ear to the defense attorney's woes. Likewise, when studies started becoming too much for Robin, Athena used Widget or plain old tender loving care to calm down her girlfriend.

Eventually, Robin's studies culminated in her taking on the bar exam alongside Hugh and Juniper. All three of them passed the test thanks to their determination and wit, which meant Juniper was one step closer to becoming a Judge, Hugh was going to become an official defense attorney- and Robin was going to become an official prosecutor.

Today, Juniper and Athena were going to attend the ceremony where Hugh and Robin were officially going to be sworn in as attorneys. But Robin was getting a bad case of the nerves, so Athena was here to sooth her girlfriend.

"I've been training to become a prosecutor for most of my life, willingly or not," Robin said. "And not that the day is finally here it doesn't feel real. Am I really ready to stand in a court of law?"

Athena embraced Robin from behind, squeezing her gently. "I know you're ready, Robin! These past years we've been dating, I've watched an already wonderful woman become even greater," Athena said, her head resting on Robin's shoulder. "I'd be proud to stand in a court of law with you!"

Robin nuzzled her face against Athena, humming contently. "One of the main reasons I've worked so hard to become a prosecutor is because of you, Athena! Since the day we've met I've wanted to become as amazing as y-o-u!"

"Vertaure mir, you're already incredible," Athena said, kissing Robin on the cheek. "And once Junie becomes a Judge, and you and Hugh get your badges, the legal system better watch out!"

"It's about to get wrecked!" Widget added.

Robin laughed, her mood improving significantly thanks to Athena. "Eh heh heh, I'll make sure I don't disappoint. I love you, Athena, but I'm not gonna lose to you, or anyone else!"

"I didn't expect anything less from you!" Athena exclaimed. "Then I'll take that as permission to come at you with everything I have!"

There was still time before the ceremony, so the girlfriends playfully grappled with each other, joyful laughter echoing throughout the house.

September 15, 2029

District Courthouse

1:00 a.m.

While Athena had picked out Robin's dress, and even helped her put it on, it didn't prepare her for the actual swearing in. Robin stood tall and proud, a playful smile on her face and her brown eyes glittering with excitement. This was all accentuated by the gorgeous red dress she had on, which made Robin looked like she was ablaze.

"You know, I don't think I can thank you enough, Thena," Juniper said, seated by Athena. "I knew, all that time ago, that something was always bothering Robin, but I never knew how to broach the topic. But you- you saved her. You gave Robin her smile back."

"I'm glad I could help her, but the Robin we're seeing right now- she's always existed," Athena said, looking at her girlfriend. "I just gave her a prod in the right direction- she saved herself, and threw Simon for a quite a loop at that!"

The two childhood friends laughed at the memory. After Robin finished reciting the oath, she was given her prosecutor's badge, which she proudly pinned to her dress. The badge stood out against the red of the dress, shining like a tiny star. Next up was Hugh, and Juniper and Athena watched his swearing in as well. The young man looked pretty dashing in his own blue suit jacket and pants.

"Of course, every prosecutor has their rival defense attorney- and Hugh has always been Robin's, right Junie?" Athena said,

Juniper nodded. "At first I didn't know why they always butted heads, but that's just how they are. They embrace being in competition with each other. That's why I know when I preside over their trials, they will find the truth together."

"Hey, with you as a judge you'll make sure Hugh and Robin don't get carried away," Athena said teasingly.

Once Hugh received his defense attorney badge and pinned it to his lapel, he and Robin met with Juniper and Athena outside of the courthouse.

"Looks like we will be meeting in court in the near future, now that we have our badges," Hugh was saying to Robin.

"Then I'll know to save my best objections for you, my old friend," Robin answered. "So be ready for it!"

"What, so I don't get your best objections?" Athena said, pouting in mock hurt.

"Um, ah! You definitely get my best in other areas," Robin said, flustered. "Like going out somewhere fancy if you don't stay mad at me."

"I was kidding, Robin. Though, if you really want to go somewhere nice I wouldn't mind," Athena said playfully.

As Athena and Robin walked off together, Athena couldn't help but look at the prosecutor's badge Robin had on. Even if Robin had decided to be an artist instead, Athena would have supported her regardless. Whatever happened now that Robin was a prosecutor, Athena would be there for her, just as Robin will be there for Athena. Because it was the love they shared with each other that would shape their future together.

* * *

 **A/N: Today's theme is "the future", and much like last one-shot, this one I wrote up for a friend's birthday. In fact, this one-shot takes place in the same universe as "Letters". I am making progress in the next big project, so wait patiently.** **Until then, this has been Orion Fowl, and thank you for visiting my Corner of Romance!**


End file.
